Therapy
by divine one
Summary: What sort of therapy does Santana need when she's angry?  Finn-therapy.  Finn/Santana. Smutty smut smut.


Title: Therapy  
>Chapter: The Second Time 1?  
>Author: Devylish<br>Pair: Finn/Santana  
>Rating: NC17<br>Words: 919  
>Disclaimer: on profile<br>Warning: s e x  
>AN: not beta'd. Really just a vehicle for Sinn smut. I admit it. Lol.

(())

If he'd been a girl, and she'd been a guy, Finn would have been totally freaked out when Santana captured his arm and tugged him into a rarely used ladies' bathroom.

Okay, who was he kidding, even though he was a guy, and Santana was a girl, he **was** freaked out; I mean c'mon, it was Santana freakin' Lopez. She was rumored to have maimed guys way bigger than him. She was fucked up scary.

Hot.

But scary.

So he was nervous when he heard her lock the door and turn to face him.

"Hey, San, wha-"

She cut him off, "Okay, we're only doing this because I'm pissed off and I need a release." She dropped her books on the floor. "And Puck is busy fucking fucking Berry." She shrugged off her jacket. "And Britt is still with Wheels," she sighed resignedly, "so that pretty much just leaves me with you."

Finn frowned, confusion flitting across his face. "Leaves you with me for what?"

"What do you think?" Santana sauntered one step, then another closer to him, a predatory look on her face.

It took him a second – okay it took him five - but eventually the lightbulb lit and he understood what she was suggesting. He blushed, "Oh." A visual ran through his head and he repeated. "Ohhhh."

"So this is how we're going to do this. I'm going to," she acted as she spoke, "Undo these." She flicked her hands along the button and zipper of Finn's jeans, popping them open. "And then we're going to shove them down." She looked up at his open mouthed face and prompted a second time, "_And then we're going to shove them down..." _

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Uh..." He shuffled a bit and wiggled a bit until the jeans and his boxers were settled around his thighs.

Santana bit her bottom lip; it had been a while since she'd had sex – damn Puck and Brittany and their whole 'finding the love of my life'-edness. And it had been an exceptionally long time since she'd seen Finn naked.

Yup. He was still a big boy.

Big all over.

She graced her hand along his semi hard length. Apparently it didn't take a lot to get him going. She let her fingers play along the underside of his cock a few more times before refocusing on her plan to get off.

"Now, while I get out of these," she gestured to the waistband of her cheer skirt and shorts, "you think you can bring that," her eyes drifted back down to his exposed cock, "to full mast?"

He was about to have sex! At school! With Santana! It wasn't like this would be his (first time! Clearly – thank you Santana) or even his second time having sex; he'd gained experience over the past couple of years. Rachel, of course. And then there had been that one time with Mercedes. And then there had been Aria; Aria, his girlfriend of 6 months. The girlfriend who'd dumped him two months ago...just before prom.

So yeah, Finn had had sex. Good sex. (Although... now that he thought about it... could sex ever really BE bad?)

But he hadn't had sex for two months. And he was finding, once you start getting it on the regular, it was hard to go without. Not to mention, Santana was hot.

Really hot.

And... he continued to pump his hand along his shaft ... she was half naked. And she was clearly horny.

And half naked. Had he mentioned the 'half naked' part?

The creamy, almond shaded bare legs, shapely and -

"Good boy," Santana stepped back into his space; a hungry smile gracing her face. "Now the plan is for me to climb you like a beanstalk, and ride you like a stallion." She clambered up his frame as she spoke, trusting that he would support her – which he automatically did, moving his hands to her hips and ass to hold her slight weight – and then she reached between their bodies, centering his cock at her entrance. "And all I need you to do, for fuck's sake Hudson, is to make it to the two minute mark."

As her muscles clenched then slowly adjusted to his width, she sighed against his neck. Warm breath tickling against his skin. She began a slow steady pace, raising and settling herself along his cock.

The first time they'd fucked, He, of course, hadn't known what he was doing. He'd been so focused on finding his way in (literally) and then finding his way _back_ in (literally)... that he'd only nominally registered the 'feel' of being **in** Santana. Oh, his body had registered 'silky' and 'warm' and 'fitting' but that had been his body registering it, not his mind.

This time, now, as Santana moved against his body, he had the ability (experience is a great teacher) to focus on the feel of being IN Santana Lopez.

She bit his ear lightly and whimpered, "Just two fucking minutes Finnocence."

And he nearly laughed because the way she felt...? Riding down, then clinging to his cock as she lifted up? Slicker and tighter and hotter than anyone he'd ever been with? Yeah, two minutes wouldn't be a problem at all; inside Santana Lopez was kind of where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life.


End file.
